Sesuatu yang Indah dari Dirimu feat B2R Berlindia Linda
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Kekasihku, aku telah mengenalmu, sekian lama. Kuharapkan engkau dan aku saling mengerti bukan menyakiti. Kini aku temukan telah aku dapatkan. Jauh sudah tersimpan sesuatu yang indah dari dirimu. / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing /Main KrisLay / Other KrisTao HunLay ChanKai Luhan Jongdae /


**Sesuatu yang Indah dari Dirimu**

 **..**

 **Netonett feat B2R Berlindia Linda**

 **..**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **..**

Xi Luhan

Huang Zitao

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

 **..**

 **Padi – Sesuatu yang Indah**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Karena gemerlap cahaya lampu selalu menyilaukan matanya. Dan suara hiruk pikuk membuat telinganya hampir tuli. Namun sepertinya namja bertatto naga ini harus memakluminya. Karena ini adalah sebuah persta reuni yang setiap tiga tahun sekali selalu diadakan. Jadi wajar sangat ramai menyaingi pasar malam.

Setiap orang nyatanya menyapa Yifan dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang berbeda. Namun Yifan hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman yang sama. Karena Yifan terlalu fokus mencari objek lain.

Hingga akhirnya indra pendengarannya yang tajam, menangkap suara tawa yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Itu dia orang yang ia cari.

"Yixing!" panggilnya.

Suara Yifan memang tidak terlalu keras. Namun semua orang menatap Yifan dengan terkejut. Mungkin berita tentangnya yang sudah menikah menyebar dengan cepat. Dan banyak dari mereka tidak percaya. Ayolah seorang Yifan yang terkenal playboy menikah dengan seorang Yixing yang goodboy. Itu aneh dan seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Meski semua orang tahu Yifan itu gay tapi perihal menikah itu tidak bisa dipercayakan begitu saja pada Yifan. Jadi Yifan memanfaatkan moment ini untuk mengecup bibir Yixing saat pria itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sontak semua orang bersiul dan bersorak dengan keras.

"Sial! Kalian benar-benar sudah menikah?" tanya Luhan dengan heboh, padahal Luhan itu sabahat Yixing. Tentu saja Luhan sudah tahu tapi itulah Luhan yang senang memanaskan suasana.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk sambil memamerkan cincin yang tersemat dijari. Berbagai ekspresi mereka temukan, ada yang senang, kecewa bahkan tidak peduli. Meski kebanyakan dari yang berekspresi kecewa adalah kaum hawa. Oh ya! Yixing dulunya pria straight tidak seperti Yifan. Serius! Entah virus apa yang digunakan Yifan untuk mendroktir Yixing hingga mau menikah dengannya.

"Aku dengar kalian menikah di Kanada." Ucap Jialin, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah menjadi ketua senat dikampus mereka. "Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu bisa!" seru Yixing dengan bersemangat. Karena pada kenyataannya, Kanada sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis sejak tahun 2005, lebih tepatnya sejak 20 Juli 2005.

Yifan hanya tampak tersenyum kecil saat Yixing dengan semangatnya menceritakan kehidupan keduanya di Kanada. Di negara kelahiran Yifan. Dan di kota yang menempati peringkat satu sebagai kota layak huni. Kota Vancouver.

Yixing memang termasuk orang yang cerewet jika bersama teman dekatnya. Jadi Yifan pun lambat laun terbiasa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Terutama mendengar suara tawa Yixing. Yifan sudah ditaklukan oleh Yixing rupanya.

Yifan baru bisa mendarat ke Korea Selatan beberapa jam yang lalu sedangkan Yixing sudah dua hari yang lalu. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yifan bekerja di perusahaan telekomunikasi dan Yixing kebetulan bekerja disebuah rumah sakit yang kebetulan juga memang lebih mudah mendapatkan cuti. Entah kenapa alat komunikasi mungkin lebih dibutuhkan dari pada kesehatan jiwa di kota setenang ini. Reunian mereka memang sebatas teman satu negara yang sama-sama kuliah di Korea Selatan sebenarnya.

"Apa kau sudah berkeliling?" tanya Yifan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang hotel.

"Belum," jawab Yixing yang tengah sibuk merapihkan koper Yifan dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam lemari yang sudah disediakan pihak hotel. "Mana mungkin aku bisa berkeliling dan bersenang-senang sedangkan suamiku sedang sibuk bahkan lembur demi bisa mengambil cuti."

Yifan tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Saat Yixing berjalan mendekatinya, Yifan langsung menepuk bantal di sebelahnya. Meminta Yixing untuk bersandar disampingnya. Semua orang bertanya kenapa ia bisa tertarik pada Yixing. Jawabannya hanya satu suara tawa Yixing yang selalu memberikan daya magis ditelinganya. Tapi dari semua bagian tubuh Yixing, Yifan lebih menyukai bagian sekitar mata Yixing. Apa lagi jika Yixing sedang berbinar senang.

"Xing, apa aku pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba sambil menatap mata Yixing. Sontak Yixing menatap Yifan dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Kalau kau itu pria yang memiliki bulu mata yang paling mengagumkan." Ucapnya Yifan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yixing awalnya mengerutkan dahinya namun pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku serius!"

Tapi Yixing malah menggapai bantal yang ia gunakan untuk melemparkan bantal itu tepat ke wajah Yifan. Yifan tentu langsung mengaduh tapi Yifan bisa mendengar suara Yixing tertawa kecil. Yixing hanya malu. Siapa yang tidak malu di rayu seperti itu?

..

 _kekasihku..aku telah mengenalmu sekian lama_

 _sepatutnya.. aku bisa mencintaimu sepenuh hati_

.

.

Niatnya mereka liburan dengan bantuan Luhan yang akan mengantarkan mereka berkeliling. Tapi sial baru saja mereka berdua sampai di lantai lobby. Seorang namja berkulit tan menerobos masuk, berteriak 'gege' sambil berlari dan akhirnya mendarat ke pelukan Yifan. Yixing bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak melongo melihat namja berkulit tan itu dengan seenaknya mencium suaminya tepat dihadapannya.

"Itu bukannya Zitao ya?" gumam Luhan yang lebih duluan sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Iya, dia mantan Yifan." Ucap Yixing dengan kesal. DIa benar-benar kesal. Karena berani-beraninya suaminya itu membalas ciuman si namja tan kurang ajar itu.

"Kau sudah menikah, brengsek!" tegur Luhan sambil menggeplak kepala Yifan.

Tentu Yifan dengan refleks mendorong tubuh Zitao dan langsung menatap Yixing deangan tatapan menyesal. Bisa-bisanya Yifan terbawa suasana. Tapi sayang Yixing lebih tertarik menatap Zitao yang baru saja mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau sudah menikah ge?" tanya Zitao dengan wajah memelasnya. Yifan hanya mengangguk dengan pelan. "Apa karena aku meninggalkanmu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Tidak.. bukan seperti itu." Jawab Yifan yang masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya. Dia benar-benar shock dicium seperti itu oleh Zitao. Lagi pula dulu Zitao meninggalkannya bukan karena Yixing tapi pria lain.

"Siapa orang yang kau nikahi?"

"Aku." Jawab Yixing dengan wajah kesalnya.

SAUS TARTAR!

Kenapa Yixing harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? Ia sudah cukup bersabar untuk tidak mengamuk saat Zitao dan suaminya seenaknya berciuman dihadapannya. Tapi apa harus si bocah panda ini mengikuti mereka dan bergabung selama perjalanan. Yixing rasanya ingin pulang saja ke Kanada menghadapi pasien-pasiennya yang menyebalkan dibandingkan berada disituasi macam ini.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melepas rinduku pada Yifan-ge." Ucap Zitao dengan wajah menyeramkannya. Oke, mungkin Zitao terkadang terlihat manis. Tapi tidak untuk Yixing.

Sebagai orang yang berpendidikan tinggi, Yixing tidak bisa mengamuk seenaknya di negara orang lain. Ia memang sudah mengenal Yifan sejak lama, namun fakta lain membuat Yixing kesal. Sebenarnya Yifan dan Zitao bernah berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Mau merebut Yifan pun jadi terasa sungkan untuk Yixing.

"Apa kau tidak meminta Yifan untuk memulangkanmu saja ke rumah ibumu, Xing?" tanya Luhan yang malah memanas-manasi Yixing. Tapi sayangnya Yixing hanya menatap Luhan dengan dingin. "Aku salut padamu, sampai semalam ini kau masih bisa sabar dan membiarkan anak itu bergelantungan di sekitar suamimu."

"Tidak apa-apa asal Yifan bahagia aku bisa menahannya," ucap Yixing dengan nada mendramatisir yang dibuat-buat. Dan itu alasan yang cukup untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa Luhan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan ketakutan. "Han, bisakah kau bunuh mereka untukku?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Tsk! Kita ke klub itu saja yuk!" ucap Luhan sambil menarik lengan Yixing. Luhan tidak tahan melihat tatapan horror Yixing yang sudah menyaingi psikopat handal. "Itu loh, klub yang dulu biasa kau dan Yifan datangi."

"Han.." gumam Yixing dengan pelan sambil mencekram kedua lengan Luhan. "Kau tidak berubah haluan kan?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan terkejut. Tapi Luhan hanya menatap Yixing dengan tatapan datarnya. "Oh! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Luhan berdecak dengan kesal.

"Ayo cepat! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Klub yang dimaksud Luhan itu sebenarnya hanya klub khusus. Yap! Klub khusus yang ditujukan untuk para kaum gay.. Dan Luhan itu straight, oke? Luhan tidak menyukai pria layaknya Yixing.

Yifan benar-benar bingung sekarang. Yifan kenal betul bagaimana perangai Zitao. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja membentak Zitao jika ia sudah memiliki seorang suami. Oh, bahkan ia pun bingung untuk menjelaskan ini semua pada Yixing. Padahal ini liburan yang mereka impikan dari dulu. Yifan itu meski berwajah bengis, memiliki tattoo naga dipunggungnya layaknya Yakuza sebenarnya ia merupakan pria berhati lembut.

Baru saja mereka duduk di bar stool. Suara tembakan membuat semua orang berteriak ketakutan. Tapi suara teriakan seseorang membuat semua orang terdiam terpaku. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan terdapat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam tengah mengacungkan senjata api dengan tatapan mengancam. Seketika pihak keamanan klub itu berkerumun menghadang sang pria yang memegang senjata api.

Mungkin karena Yixing seorang psikiater, Yixing dengan sendirinya berjalan mendekati pria bersenjata itu. Yixng bahkan pura-pura tuli saat Yifan meneriaki namanya dan meminta Yixing menjauh. Tapi Yixing terus berjalan hingga seseorang dari pihak keamanan menghadang jalannya. Yixing tampak berbica sebentar sebelum mereka memberi jalan pada Yixing.

"YIXING!" terika Yifan dengan nada frustasi.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak namja itu kepada sepasang namja tapi entah siapa. "AKAN KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA!" kira-kira seperti itu teriakan namja yang tengah kalap itu.

Tapi sayangnya, Yixing tidak terlalu mengerti. Meski tidak terlalu mengerti, Yixing tetap saja nekat mendekati pria yang mengacungkan senjata api itu.

"YIXING!" teriak Yifan lagi dengan lebih keras.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak pria muda itu dengan tajam sambil dan beralih menodong senjata api pada Yixing. Tapi Yixing malam memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling. Yixing menemukan sepasang pria yang tampak jauh lebih ketakutan dari pada pengunjung yang lain.

"Kau ingin membunuh mereka?" tanya Yixing dengan pelan dan tenang. "Berikan aku satu alasan."

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" teriak pria itu dengan tatapan mengancam dan masih menodong pistol. Yixing tidak menjauh maupun mendekat, dia tetap diam ditempatnya dan menatap si pria yang hilang kendali itu. "Kau tidak mengerti, aku mencintainya!" teriakan frustasi itu membuat seorang petugas keamanan mengeluh pelan.

"Ini hanya masalah cinta.. yang benar saja.." keluh salah satu dari mereka yang sontak diberi tatapan tajam oleh si pria bersenjata tajam itu. Semua petugas keamanan sontak mengacungkan senjata apinya juga pada si pria berbaju serba hitam itu. Dia benar-benar dikepung sekarang.

"Tenanglah!" teriak Yixing yang membuat petugas keamanan itu menurunkan senjata apinya. Tapi Sehun tampak masih terlihat waspada.

"Hei!" panggil Yixing yang membuat si pria menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk Yifan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Yifan sudah tampak kacau sekarang saking khawatirnya. "Kau lihat pria yang mengenakan kemeja biru dongker itu, lihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya," ucap Yixing sambil menunjukkan jari manisnya sendiri. "Dia suamiku."

"…" Sehun tampak menatap Yixing dan Yifan bergantian dengan bingung. Karena disamping Yifan terdapat pria lain yang tengah bergelayut manja.

"Ya, pria disampingnya itu mantan kekasih suamiku," ucap Yixing sambil mendekati pria yang langsung menodongkan senjatanya pada Yixing. "Aku kecewa padanya," Yixing tetap berjalan sambil berbicara padahal pria itu sudah berteriak pada Yixing untuk tidak bergerak. "Aku sama sepertimu, aku ingin menguliti mereka, aku ingin menggerongoti jantung mereka dan mengebor kepala mereka dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Yixing yang membuat si pria bertopi hitam itu menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" teriak pria itu dengan kesal. "Aku berbeda dengamu! Aku keluar dari zona nyamanku, demi dia!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk pria berkulit tan yang tengah dipeluk oleh namja lain. "Aku rela dibuang oleh keluargaku demi dia!" ucapnya lagi dengan mata memerah. "Aku terima dikatai aib keluarga demi dia!" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ah, ya.. hingga kini seorang gay masih merupakan aib keluarga untuk negara ini. "Aku melakukan semua hal demi dia!" teriaknya dengan frustasi. "Dan dia meninggalkanku hanya karena pria itu lebih kaya dibadingkan aku?!"

"…" semua terdiam terlalu bingung untuk bereaksi.

"APA AKU TERLIHAT KONYOL SEKARANG?!" teriak pria itu dengan murka saat semua orang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Namun si pria berpakaian serba hitam itu tiba-tiba menatap Yixing dengan terpaku saking kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget karena saat ini Yixing menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau tidak konyol," ucap Yixing dengan air mata yang tak juga berhenti. "Kau pria yang baik."

"Tidak lagi," ucapnya dengan bengis. "Karena aku akan membunuh mereka sekarang!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan pistol kepada sepasang pemuda yang tampak terlihat pucat.

Namun Yixing masih medekati pria itu dengan langkah perlahan. Tindakan Yixing tentu membuat Yifan frustasi, belum lagi si pria gila itu tampak berteriak pada Yixing untuk menjauh. Tapi yang dilakukan Yixing malah menangkup wajah si pria yang tengah frustasi karena cinta.

"Tatap aku!" seru Yixing yang membuat si pria berpakaian serba hitam itu langsung menempelkan mulut pistolnya tepat di pelipis Yixing. "Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Yixing dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Iya, aku mencintainya," ucap pria itu dengan nada sama bergetarnya. "Aku mencintainya seperti orang gila." Ucapnya dengan geraman kesal. Kesal karena berbagai alasan.

"Kau punya segalanya," ucap Yixing dengan tatapan sedihnya. Air matanya bahkan masih membasahi wajahnya. "Kau punya hati yang baik, setia dan rela melakukan apa pun demi orang yang kau kasihi." Ucap Yixing sambil menatap mata namja yang sedang menodongkan pistol di pelipisnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku dicampakan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada nelangsa. "Aku mencintainya dan dia.."

"Jangan tatap dia," gumam Yixing dengan keras. "Dia tidak pantas untukmu!" ucap Yixing dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau tidak pantas melakukan ini semua demi dia!"

"Tapi aku mencintainya.." ucap si pria berpakaian hitam itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku!" paksa Yixing yang membuat pria muda itu menatap Yixing. Si pria serba hitam itu tampak terkejut mendapati Yixing menatapnya dengan dalam. "Kau pria yang baik, dan pasti akan ada seseorang yang lebih baik dari pria brengsek itu yang juga mau melakukan apa pun demi dirimu!"

"Tapi.."

Entah apa yang ada di otak Yixing. Dia malah mencium si pria muda yang tengah frustasi dengan cepat. Cara ciuman Yixing membuat semua orang menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. Namun saat pria muda itu membalas ciuman Yixing hal itu semakin membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Terpana, terpukau, dan tebakar amarah.

"Gila.." gumam Luhan dengan pelan. Luhan malah tampak terpukau dengan cara Yixing.

"Apa yang kau.." gumam pria serba hitam itu dengan nafas putus-putus. Pria muda itu tampak kebingungan sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yixing pelan.

"Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah, Sehun. Kau harus dengar kata-kataku," ucap Yixing sambil mencekram kepala belakang Sehun. "Kau hanya perlu bersabar karena hasil dari rasa sabar tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu," bisik Yixing pelan agar hanya Sehun yang mendengarnya. "Kau mengerti?"

Sehun tampak menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Yixing menggeserkan tubuhnya membiarkan Sehun melewatinya. Semua tim keamanan menghadang jalan Sehun tapi Sehun tampak mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tolong biarkan aku lewat, aku perlu menjernihkan pikiranku." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan yang membuat semua tim kemanan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan bingung. Dan Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Serahkan senjata apimu." Ucap salah satu pria paling sangar di pihak kemanan yang langsung dituruti Sehun.

Semua orang menatap Yixing dengan terkagum-kagum. Namun disisi lain Yifan tampak menggeram marah pada suaminya sendiri.

"Apa dia benar-benar mencintaimu, ge?" tanya Zitao yang membuat Yifan menatap namja tan itu dengan tatapan menggelapnya. "Aku rasa dia tidak mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan nada memanas-manasi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku," gumam Yifan dengan dingin. Tapi Zitao malah menatap Yifan dengan ekspresi andalannya. Yifan tampak mengurut pelipisnya sebelum kembali menatap Zitao. "Kau tidak mengenal Yixing sama sekali!" desis Yifan yang membuat Zitao tersentak kaget. "Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

Yifan sontak menarik lengannya hingga membuat sikunya bertabrakan dengan dagu Zitao. Tentu Zitao langsung mengaduh kesakitan namun Yifan harus mendatangi suaminya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, berani-beraninya kau mencium pria lain dihadapanku!" bentak Yifan pada Yixing yang masih berderai air mata.

Tapi Yixing hanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan putus asa. "Aku tidak tega melihatnya." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan mengerang dan pergi begitu saja.

Tidak.. tidak.. Yifan tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yixing. Karena Yixing kenal betul orang macam apa suaminya itu.

Pada saat Yifan benar-benar pergi, Luhan baru datang sambil memberikannya selembar tisu. Luhan tampak terkekeh kecil saat Yixing masih sibuk menghapus air matanya. Meski mata dan hidungnya memerah, Yixing tampak menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Kau bisa menjadi pemain film jika seperti ini!" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Yixing yang membuat Yixing menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bengisnya. "Aku tahu, orang macam apa kau ini." Luhan tahu, diam-diam Yixing juga sedang melakukan balas dendam pada Yifan.

Namun obrolan mereka terpotong saat seseorang bernama Kim Jongdae memperkenalkan diri sebagai pemilik klub. Yixing hanya tersenyum saat sang pemilik menawarkan minuman mahal untuknya. Oh! Siapa yang tidak suka Champagne? Demi Tuhan ini Bollinger Rose!

"Kau tidak mengejar Yifan?" tanya Luhan yang hanya membuat Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh. "Hei, nanti si panda benar-benar merebut suamimu." Tapi Yixing hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. Bisakah, Luhan sedikit mengerti Yixing sedang menikmati salah satu champagne terbaik di dunia.

"Maaf.." gumam seseorang yang lagi-lagi memotong obrolan Yixing dan Luhan. "Aku Kim Jongin dan ini kekasihku Park Chanyeol," ucapnya yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Terimakasih kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami dari namja gila tadi."

"Kalau mendengar dari cara Sehun berbicara, berarti kau selingkuh darinya kan?" tanya Yixing yang dengan ragu-ragu membuat Jongin si namja berkulit tan itu menganggukan kepalanya. Yixing tersenyum dengan cara yang menyebalkan. "Berikan sebuah alasan yang tepat untukku?"

"Karena Chanyeol lebih.."

 _BYUR!_

Mendengar kata 'lebih' membuat tangan Yixing refleks menyiram wajah Jongin dengan minuman mahalnya. Sontak Chanyeol menatap Yixing dengan tatapan terkejut. Sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan protes Yixing juga langsung merebut gelas Luhan dan menyiram wajah Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah murkanya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Kalian baru saja menciptakan seorang monster!" teriak Yixing sambil menunjuk keduanya dengan geram. "Kalian pikir siapa yang membuatnya menjadi namja gila seperti yang kalian katakan tadi, hah?!" kini Yixing berdiri beranjak dari bar stool yang ia duduki.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak berniat untuk menyelamatkan kalian!" ucap Yixing dengan nada bengisnya. "Orang-orang egois macam kalian, memang sudah sepatutnya di musnahkan." Ucap Yixing sambil menggapai botol Champagnenya.

"Maaf Tuan.." gumam Jongdae saat melihat Yixing mengambil Champagne termahalnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan klubmu ini," ucap Yixing sambil bersidekap. "Dan kau tidak mau memberikan Champagne ini dengan cuma-cuma padaku?" tanya Yixing dengan murka. "Kau bisa bayangkan jika aku membiarkan dia menembak kepala dua orang ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada klubmu?" tanya Yixing yang membuat sang pemilik terdiam seketika. "Tidak hanya berhari-hari bahkan bisa berbulan-bulan, klubmu ini bisa ditutup dan mendapatkan julukan paling keren pada tahun ini," ucap Yixing sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya dengan yakin. "KLUB BERDARAH DI MUSIM PANAS."

"Bukan, maksudku botolnya itu.."

Oh! Yixing pernah dengar jika terkadang botol Champagne lebih mahal dibandingkan isinya. Tapi Yixing masih menatap pemilik klub itu dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mendapatkannya." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Yixing sambil berlalu begitu saja bahkan tanpa sadar meninggalkan Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan tampak tertawa tertahan melihat keduanya. Hingga membuat sang pemilik klub dan sepasang kekasih itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian tahu, kenikmatan macam apa yang disajikan oleh Champagne ini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah kosong karena cairannya sudah beralih ke wajah Chanyeol. "Suara yang tercipta saat tutup Champagne yang dibuka dengan paksa, tsk~, layaknya desahan sang perawan," ucapnya dengan mimik wajah menghayati. Hingga beberapa orang menatap Luhan dengan terperangah. "Suaranya begitu menghanyutkan saat dituangkan ke dalam cawan," ucap Luhan lagi sambil meletakkan gelas kosongnya dengan perlahan. "Dan cairan yang mengalir ke rongkonganmu pun rasanya langsung meresap ke dalam jiwa," ucapnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. "Salam dari sang pujangga!" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Kini semua orang langsung menatap Luhan dengan terperangah. Beberapa bahkan ada yang meringis. Padahal tampan.. sayang _gesrek.._

Yixing baru saja keluar dari klub malam, tapi ia langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam Yifan padanya. Yixing pada saat itu tengah memeluk botol champagnenya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kau bisa-bisanya mencium pria yang tidak kau kenal!" bentak Yifan yang membuat Yixing langsung menatap Yifan dengan tatapan sengitnya. "Aku benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu!"

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu!" celetuk Yixing yang membuat Yifan menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan masa depan seseorang dan dua nyawa sekaligus," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk Yifan dengan botol champagne yang ia pegang. "Dan kau! Apa kau lupa? Tadi pagi kau baru saja memberikan tontonan yang tidak menyenangkan untukku!" ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk Zitao yang tampak berdiri dibelakang Yifan.

"…"

"Kau menciumnya dihadapanku! Dan kau mengizinkannya untuk pergi bersama kita!" ucap Yixing sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. "Padahal jelas-jelas dia itu mantanmu!"

"…"

Rahang Yixing mengeras saat Yifan menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu.." balas Yixing dengan dada naik turun, karena sejak tadi ia harus berteriak dan mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Yixiiiiiing!" teriak Luhan sambil membalikkan tubuh Yixing dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. "Jika kau wanita sudah ku jadikan istri kau!" 

"Aku tidak sudi." Ucap Yixing dengan ketus.

"Oh! Aku akan memperkosamu berulang-ulang hingga membuatmu hamil, kalau begitu." Ucap Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sambil mengoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dasar pria mesum.. jahanam.." Bisik Yixing dengan nada bergetar.

Oh! Sudah diberitahu dari awal kan, jika Yifan memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam? Sontak Yifan menatap Yixing dengan terkejut saat mendengar suara Yixing yang bergetar. Yifan bahkan baru sadar jika tubuh Yixing terlihat gemetaran. Yifan langsung mengambil Champagne ditangan Yixing dan menarik paksa suaminya dari pelukan Luhan.

"Pegang ini!" ucap Yifan sambil menyerahkan Champagne ke tangan Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yifan dengan khawatir sambil menelusuri seluk beluk tubuh Yixing. Yixing baru saja lolos dari maut. "Tidak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya Yifan lagi yang membuat air mata Yixing mengalir begitu saja.

"Dasar suami brengsek! Tidak pengertian!" ucap Yixing dengan kesal. "Kau harusnya menanyakan hal itu dari awal!" rengek Yixing sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya layaknya anak kecil. "Kau malah memakiku di depan semua orang!" Erang Yixing yang membuat Yifan menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing.

Yifan tentu langsung memeluk tubuh Yixing dengan erat. Ia harusnya ingat, Yixing baru saja hampir mati. Tadi dengan mata kelapanya sendiri, Yifan melihat pelipis Yixing berhadapan langsung dengan mulut pistol. Yixing benar-benar menangis layaknya seperti anak kecil sekarang. Dan Yifan tentu sibuk mengusap punggung Yixing dengan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Bisik Yifan yang membuat Yixing lambat laun meredakan tangisannya.

 _.._

 _Kuharapkan engkau dan aku saling mengerti bukan menyakiti_

 _Tak perlu ada lagi pertengkaran_

.

.

Hanya satu tempat ini yang terlintas di otak Yifan untuk menenangkan Yixing. Sungai Han. Meski selama perjalanan Yifan harus menerima dan bersabar dengan sindiran pria bermuka cantik bernama Luhan.

"Nyontek dari drama mana Fan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejek. "Gilaaaaa, ternyata Yifan romantis juga ya.."

"Sungai Han itu tempat yang paling dekat dengan hotel!" jawab Yifan sebagai pembelaan.

Sekarang sudah masuk musim panas. Jadi udaranya tetap terasa gersangnya meski langit sudah menggelap total. Yifan tampak menatap Yixing dengan khawatir. Sendari tadi Yixing hanya diam dan menatap sungai Han dengan tatapan kosong. Hingga akhirnya Yifan mendekap tubuh Yixing meski hanya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya saja.

"Ini." Ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan mangkuk plastik berisi cairan kental berwarna merah pekat pada Yixing.

Tapi Yixing malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan horrornya.

"Ini darah?" tanya Yixing dengan suara seraknya yang membuat Luhan tersenyum tak kalah horrornya.

"Bukan, bodoh," ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya namun terlihat sekali kesalnya. "Ini jus strawberry dengan sedikit tambahan air dan tanpa susu," ucap Luhan yang tetap membuat Yixing mengeluh pelan. "Tenggorokanmu sedang sakit, kau membutuhkan makanan lembut dan dingin."

"Ah~ asam.." tolak Yixing dengan nada malasnya.

"Ini pakai madu."

"Perutku mual."

Yixing benar-benar tidak punya selera makan sekarang. Sebelum Luhan kehilangan kesabaran. Yifan langsung mengambil mangkuk plastik yang dicengkram Luhan dengan kuat-kuat. Kini Luhan bahkan memilih duduk disamping Yifan, takutnya pria berwajah cantik ini kehilangan kendali dan mecekik Yixing sampai kehabisan nafas.

"Coba satu suap dulu," ucap Yifan sambil menyendokkan es krim cair atau sup strawberry kental dan dingin pada Yixing. "Aku memaksa." Ucap Yifan dengan tajam.

Yixing menyerah..

Dengan helaan nafas pelan, bibirnya terbuka untuk menerima sendok dingin yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ia menariknya dengan sangat perlahan agar cairan kental nan lembut dan bersensasi dingin itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Yixing membelalakan matanya. Yixing tidak menyangka rasanya akan semenakjubkan ini. Teksturnya tidak benar-benar lembut dan kental. Ada potongan-potongan kecil dari buah strawberry yang harus ia kunyah sebentar. Rasa asam nyatanya malah memberikan efek menyegarkan untuk tubuh dan pikirannya. Dan madunya pun memberikan rasa manis yang mengagumkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yifan sambil menyodorkan sendokan kedua.

Kali ini sambil membuka mulutnya, Yixing memilih untuk menatap Yifan yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat namun jenaka.

Dengan malu-malu karena ditatap Luhan dengan cara menyebalkan. Akhirnya Yixing berkata dengan lirih. "Enak."

Yifan tergelak parau, suaranya lebih serak dan kasar dibandingkan tawa Yifan yang biasanya. Saat Yifan menyuapkan sesendok lagi, Yixing mengamati pupil mata Yifan yang melebar. Bibir Yifan ikut terbuka bersamaan dengan bibir Yixing. Dan pada saat Yixing menjilat bibirnya untuk menyapu jejak krim strawberry yang tertinggal, Yifan malah tampak menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Boleh aku merasakannya?" tanya Yifan dengan suara terdengar serak.

"Boleh..!" jawab Yixing dengan nada terkejut. Mungkin Yifan juga penasaran dengan minuman atau apa pun ini namanya.

Namun sebelum Yixing sadar dengan maksud Yifan. Tangan Yifan malah menaruh sendok dan mangkuk pelastik itu dipangkuannya. Tangan kanan Yifan bahkan sudah membelai rahang dan memiringkan kepala Yixing. Agar Yifan bisa dengan mudah menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir Yixing yang terasa dingin.

Dengan lembutnya lidah Yifan masuk ke dalam mulut Yixing untuk merasakannya. Merasakan bibir Yixing yang sejak tadi begitu tampak lebih menggoda.

Oh! nyatanya, Yixing pun lebih menikmati bibir Yifan ketimbang minuman yang Luhan tawarkan. Cara Yifan membelai dengan lidahnya yang lihai selalu membuat Yixing mengerang dengan tertahan. Yifan punya segalanya. Wajahnya yang rupawan, suaranya yang menggoda dan terutama bibirnya yang handal dalam melumat bibirnya layaknya sebuah krim lembut.

"EHEM!"

Suara dehaman kasar Luhan membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. Dan membuat Yixing menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Dengan berat hati Yifan menjauh dari Yixing dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan benar-benar perusak moment yang handal.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian bercumbu dihadapan kami," ucap Luhan dengan nada mendramatisir dan nada suara yang berayun-ayun. "Tindakan kalian itu merupakan sebuah dosa yang tak akan termaafkan," ucap Luhan yang membuat kedunya menatap Luhan dengan heran. Ada yang aneh disini. "Karena kalian dengan seenaknya memamerkan kemesraan dihadapan orang yang belum menemukan pasangan hidupnya."

Yifan dan Yixing semakin menatap Luhan dengan heran. Luhan sepertinya sedang mabuk. Dengan kasar Yixing merampas gelas plastik yang sejak tadi dipegang Luhan. Dengan ragu Yixing menyesap cairan yang ada di dalamnya. Saat cairan itu menyapu lidah dan tenggorokannya. Yixing langsung menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Aaaaa! Brengsek!" teriak Yixing dengan wajah murka. Yixing bahkan mendorong dada Yifan agar bisa menarik kerah Luhan. "Kau kemanakan champagne mahalku?!" tanya Yixing yang hanya dijawab kekehan mabuk Luhan.

"LUHAAAAN!" teriak Yixing dengan kesal sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan. "KEMBALIKAN CHAMPAGNEKUUU!"

Namun Luhan malah menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. Pertanda ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Champagne itu pada Yixing. Kelakuan Luhan membuat Yixing benar-benar murka namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika Luhan sudah seperti ini berarti Yixing tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan apa pun.

Yifan yang berada ditengah-tengah malah tampak terkikik geli. Ini yang membuat Yifan tidak keberatan mengajak Luhan ikut jalan-jalan bersama mereka. Karena Luhan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat emosi Yixing membludak. Dan itu merupakan kesenangan yang jarang bisa dinikmati Yifan.

Namun saat Yifan memalingkan kepalanya. Ia menemukan tatapan Zitao yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Yifan langsung menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Dibandingkan untuk membalas tatapan Zitao, Yifan lebih memilih untuk menghentikan Yixing yang sudah akan menghajar Luhan yang sepertinya pura-pura mabuk.

"Sudah.. sudah.." ucap Yifan sambil mendekap tubuh Yixing.

"Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan?!" tanya Yixing dengan wajah kesal dan nada suaranya sudah seperti anak kecil yang tengah menahan tangisannya. Namun Yifan hanya bisa kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat ekspresi Yixing.

.

.

Kemarin benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan. Namun mereka harus kembali ke rutinitas seperti biasanya. Penerbangan ke kota Vancouver memang hanya ada untuk penerbangan pagi. Mereka bukan orang kaya jadi tentu saja mereka memilih maskapai penerbangan yang paling murah.

"Baru kali ini aku begitu merindukan Vancouver dan pasien-pasienku yang menyebalkan," ucap Yixing dengan nada bersemangat. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Yixing sambil menutup kopernya.

"Siap.." gumam Yifan pelan. Sebenarnya Yifan tidak benar-benar siap. Ia tidak mau kembali ke rutinitasnya dan bercumbu dengan kode-kode di layar komputer. Dan rasanya ia tidak mau siap untuk kembali ke sana.

"Lain kali kita harus merencanakan perjalanan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan." ucap Yixing sambil menarik kedua koper keduanya dengan susah payah. Meski pada akhirnya Yifan yang mengambil kedua koper itu dari tangan Yixing.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan heran.

"Kau memang tidak heran kenapa Zitao bisa tahu kita menginap di hotel ini?" tanya Yixing dengan nada sok pintarnya. Tapi Yifan pun baru sadar, dari mana Zitao bisa tahu jika Yixing tidak bertanya. "Siapa lagi yang tahu kita menginap disini selain Luhan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Yifan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau benar."

"Aku berani bertaruh, nanti di bandara, kita akan bertemu dengan mantanmu itu lagi!" seru Yixing dengan nada kesal. Yixing benar-benar kesal dengan sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih dendam pada Luhan."

"Aneh, kalau aku tidak dendam padanya." Ucap Yixing sambil berdecak kesal.

Tapi Yifan ya Yifan.. namja bertatto naga itu hanya bisa tertawa sumbang..

Dari hotel hingga bandara tentu Luhan yang mengantar keduanya. Luhan sudah seperti warga negara Korea Selatan saja karena memang ia bekerja di negara gingseng merah ini. Tidak ada tanda – tanda si panda bemata seram itu akan datang. Jadi Yixing bisa bernafas lega. Tapi..

"GEGE!" teriakan itu membuat Yixing memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

Suara teriakan dan suara langkah kaki itu membuat Yixing dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Luhan dan menarik lengan Yifan. Dan terjadilah hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi..

 _BRUGH!_

Zitao yang awalnya berniat memeluk Yifan dengan deraian air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Harus jatuh tersungkur dan menindih Luhan yang dijadikan Yixing sebagai tameng. Yixing tersenyum puas sedangkan Yifan hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Apa – apaan ini?" tanya Luhan dengan erangan kesal karena ditubruk tubuh Zitao.

"Bayaran untukmu yang sudah mengambil champagne mahalku." Jawab Yixing dengan kalem.

Zitao pada saat itu hanya bisa menyingkir dan duduk diatas lantai. Terlalu terkejut karena ia tidak mengira Yixing akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Namun Luhan yang masih duduk dilantai pun langsung melepas salah satu sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat ke pundak kanan Yixing.

"Si brengsek! Aku pikir kau sudah ikhlas!" geram Luhan.

Yixing langsung menepuk pelan bahunya dari kotoran dari sepatu Luhan. Lumayan sakit tapi Yixing lebih memilih untuk memungut sepatu Luhan. Sontak Luhan menatap Yixing dengan horror. Sebelum Luhan bisa berteriak 'jangan' Yixing sudah melempar sepatunya entah kemana.

"Aaa! Yixing!" erang Luhan sambil beranjak berdiri dan berlari menuju sepatunya.

Tapi Yixing malah mengacuhkan Luhan dan memilih menjongkokan dirinya dihadapan Zitao. Si anak panda itu sudah tidak menangis tapi menatap Yixing dengan takut. Karena Yixing menarik dagunya dengan cara yang cukup kasar.

"Cara sama tidak berlaku padaku," ucap Yixing dengan pelan. "Dengar, dia sudah menjadi suamiku," ucap Yixing dengan tatapan mengancamnya. "Jadi jangan seenaknya memeluk suamiku." Ucap Yixing dengan tatapan menggelap.

"Tapi, dia menikahimu karena kecewa padaku kan?" tanya Zitao dengan tatapan merasa bersalahnya.

Yixing berdecak dengan kesal awalnya, namun lambat laun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau bisa memiliki kepercayaan diri sebesar itu, dari mana?" tanya Yixing sambil terkikik geli. "Kau lupa, setelah putus denganmu, Yifan juga berpacaran dengan orang lain sebelum akhirnya menikah denganku?" ucap Yixing sambil menatap Zitao lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau bilang Yifan menikahiku karena kecewa pada seseorang…"

"Xing.." gumam Yifan dengan nada tidak terima.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun orangnya," ucap Yixing dengan nada menggoda. "Karena mantan pacar terakhir Yifan itu Baekhyun bukan kau," ujarnya lagi sambil mencekram kepala belakang Zitao. "Aku beri satu nasehat padamu," ucap Yixing sambil berbisik kecil agar hanya Zitao yang mendengar suaranya. "Jangan menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang nanti akan kau sesali."

Zitao terdiam, Yifan apa lagi. Namun akhirnya Zitao menganggukan kepalanya. Yixing langsung beranjak berdiri dan mencari Luhan. Rupanya Luhan sudah menemukan sepatunya sambil meminta maaf pada seseorang. Mungkin lemparan Yixing mengenai orang lain.

"Luhan!" panggil Yixing yang membuat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan berlari menuju Yixing.

"Aku masuk sekarang," ucap Yixing sambil menatap jam tangannya.

"Semoga kalian selamat sampai tujuan kalau begitu." Ucap Luhan dengan tenang.

"Oia, jangan banyak memilih, nanti kau jadi bujang lapuk." Gurau Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk saking sudah kebalnya dengan ucapan menyebalkan Yixing untuknya.

Dan Yifan lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Luhan dan Yixing kalau sudah bertengkar pasti heboh. Tapi dengan cepat akan baikan lagi seperti tidak terjadi masalah apa pun. Entah apa yang dibisikan Yixing pada Zitao barusan, tapi ia bisa melihat Zitao menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin Yixing melakukan keahliannya dalam mempengaruhi orang lain. Itulah Yixing..

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Yifan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing. Dengan alaminya Yixing langsung menggapai uluran tangan Yifan.

Namun tanpa sadar Yixing meremas tangan Yifan dengan pelan. Seharusnya semenjak mereka datang kemari. Yixing sudah menggenggam tangan Yifan. Agar orang macam ZItao mengerti kalau Yifan sudah memiliki Yixing. Dan Yixing bukan orang yang suka berbagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa."

..

 _Kini aku temukan kini aku dapatkan_

 _Jauh sudah tersimpan_ _ **sesuatu yang indah dari dirimu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika tulisan Linda yang romantis, berjumpa dengan tulisan B2R yang puitis, bersinggungan dengan tulisan Berlindia yang realistis dan dipadu padankan dengan tulisan Netonett yang jauh dari kata logis. Jadilah fanfic laknat yang minim moralitas..

.

.

Ini hasil kolaborasi dari author fanfic yaoi, mantan author fanfic yaoi, blogger dan pujangga. Ide ini tercetus karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak terduga. Dan kolaborasi ini pun terjadi karena situasi yang tidak terprediksi. Namun dengan tekad yang keras dan sedikit tindakan kekerasan akhirnya fanfic ini selesai dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Oleh karena itu..

.

.

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU BERKUNJUNG *Linda

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA SAMPAI HABIS *Berlindia

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENCINTAIKU DENGAN TULUS *Netonett

AND THEN..

COME TO OPPA *B2R

#ciaciacia #tepokjidat


End file.
